


Winding

by CathyFowl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole Being Cole, For the fiber arts people out there, Gen, Memories of the Fade, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyFowl/pseuds/CathyFowl
Summary: A short gift for a good friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: DA Oneshots and shorts





	Winding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RJLadyA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLadyA/gifts).



"You hold your hands like this," she said, arranging the boy's hands held out, palms facing each other. "Yes, like that. A bit closer, yes. Now hold still."

She pulled the skein of yarn apart and threaded it over the boy's hands just so, pulling them further apart and making him lower his arms a bit.

"Perfect," she nodded and took the end of the yarn to start winding it into a ball.

" _ Warm and happy. Alive and not. Ready for a new purpose, a new life to keep warm and safe. Sleeping, dreaming of soft skies and sweet grass."  _ The boy intoned.

She nodded and started humming a soft lullaby.

" _ Around and around, the threads of the fates twist and turn, _ " the boy continued, his voice blending with the wordless song. " _ Tying and tangling, past and future into one. What has been, will be found again. Fleece into warmth, spider silk more precious than a lover's kiss." _   
She smiled as the song finished and the yarn was winding, winding.

  
  
"Cole, what are you doing here?" The Inquisitor watches their wayward spirit boy incredulously. "And  _ what _ are you doing with that yarn? You're all tangled up in it!"

"It wanted to play," Cole says, pale eyes peeking out from under the brim of his hat. "It wanted to remember."

"Of course it did," the Inquisitor shakes her head, but smiles as she starts to free Cole from the tangled mess of sky-blue yarn. "Where did you even find this?"

"In a precious memory."


End file.
